luigi_super_smash_bros_meleefandomcom-20200215-history
Huckleberry Hound
For Melee fighter info, see [[Huckleberry Hound (SSBM). 50px Huckleberry Hound ''(Portuguese: Don Pixote) is a blue southern dog with a southern drawl in the show, The Huckleberry Hound Show. He is a Hanna-Barbera character (alongside Pikachu0). He is the only playable character in the Super Smash Brothers series who is not from any video game series except for one game called The Hollywood Capers which was an old Arcade game where the Main character, Huckleberry Hound had to go through platforms to get to the top of a big building to make sure he doesn't run into any enemies. His main Antagonists of the series is The Powerful Pierre, Stinky Dalton, and The Crazy Coyote. In Melee, Huckleberry Hound is an unlockable playable character and he can be unlocked by clearing Target Test with all Pokémon characters. The reason to do it with Pokémon characters is because they are part of Hanna-Barbera. Character description It's been over 2 years since Hanna-Barbera has went Triple-Platinum, And Huck is one of the oldest! Huckleberry Hound is a blue dog with a Southern Drawl. He is nice, gentle, loving, sweet, and a kind-hearted blue dog. And although he has bad singing, and he get's into trouble, he always figures something out and do the right thing! He has been in only 2 games! In The Hollywood Capers for The Arcade and Super Smash Bros. Melee for The GameCube. Huck is a powerful fighter in the series! In Super Smash Bros. Melee As a playable character :Main article: Huckleberry Hound (SSBM) Huck made his first appearance in the series starting with Super Smash Bros. Melee. Huckleberry can be unlocked by clearing Target Test with every playable Pokémon character. Huck is the fastest character in the game. Even faster then Captain Falcon! Huck is also a powerhouse character. His moveset is based on what he works by. The attacks he uses when usually works is: *Cop *Fireman Huck *Nurse *Taxi Driver *Lion Tamer In Single-player *'Event 51: Luigiberry Plumber' Trophies Huckleberry Hound, like the rest of the playable characters, has three different trophies dedicated to him. The Hose from Fireman Huck episodes also appear as a trophy. His Classic mode trophy is as follows: Huckleberry Hound As seen from worldwide, Huckleberry Hound as a Hanna-Barbera character is a blue southern dog with a Southern Drawl. Huck is nice, gentle, and kind-hearted, and whether he's wreaking havoc in the city streets of his hometown, He always thinks of a way to do the right thing. He has a million jobs including, Officer, Fireman, Nurse, Taxi Driver, and heck even a Lion Tamer, but their is one thing he really is good at! Singing his favorite famous song, "Oh My Darling, Clementine!" *''The Hollywood Capers'', 7/83 In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Songs Huckleberry Hound receives representation in Brawl with one song: *''The Hollywood Capers (Melee)'' - Unlockable song for the returning Melee stage, The Hollywood Capers Sticker There was a data found in the beta that there was going to be a Huckleberry Hound sticker, But it was removed because Huck was starting to get old at the time and people started to forget all about him. Hacking Hacking has revealed partial programmed data in Brawl for Huckleberry Hound. Some take this as signs of a planned character, but it is also likely, if not more so, that it was there for referential purposes by the programmers, or data imported from Super Smash Bros. Melee. He is hacked over Lucario. Trivia Huckleberry Hound is the only playable character in Melee that is from a cartoon and only has at least 1 game. Category:Huckleberry Hound universe Category:Hacking Category:Characters Category:Removed characters (SSBB) Category:Trophies (SSBM) Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Pages with broken file links